England's American Boy
by TeamJazzy
Summary: Jasper is a 16 year old boy who's a bit of a player. He moves to England and meets a tiny 15 year old girl called Alice. She doesn't like him and he wants to change his ways to be with her...but can he do that? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**England's American Boy**

**Jasper is a 16 year old boy who's a bit of a player. He moves to England and meets a tiny 15 year old girl called Alice. She doesn't like him and he wants to change his ways to be with her...but can he do that? All Human**

Alice was excited about having a great day. She'd just been elected for the head of school council. That had never happened for a year 10 before.

She'd been told that she was going to be showing a new boy around the school for the first two periods. That meant no lessons, she was going to be getting out of double biology.

She skipped breakfast to pick her outfit. Something that would look amazing. This could take over an hour. Alice always got up at 6 am. She didn't always consider this enough time to get ready, not if she had to be in school by 8.30. This was one of those days.

Alice thanked the heavens that her school was one of the very few that didn't require a school uniform. She hated those horrible shirts and pleated skirts that girls had to wear at her sister's school. Her sister was a mini-genius.

She chose her favourite dress by Jasmine de Milo. It was black and it hugged what she thought were the few curves she had(**picture on profile**). She threw on her black heels and white eyelet jacket and debated her options of getting to school. She hated the fact that, in England, you can't learn to drive until your seventeen. There weren't any school busses just for her school, so it was walk or get to school late.

She decided being late was not an option so she shoved a zebra print umbrella in her bag and left her house for Folkstone secondary school.

Alice always arrived five minutes earlier than the rest of her friends, she didn't need an excuse to be fashionably late. Being fashionable was part of who she was. She pulled out her mobile to text Rosalie.

_Hey Rose ;) Im at school. Where are ya?_

_I'm at kings ave. Be there in 2 mins ..x_

She sighed and put away her phone, people were starting to pile into school - including teachers. Having her phone taken would not make her look responsible for the job of head of school council. Alice waited a couple of minutes and soon her best friend Rosalie walked up to her in a cute rara skirt. Rosalie had developed a new style since meeting Alice two years earlier.

Mrs Monday walked up to Alice in a pale grey suit which made her look flabby around the stomach. Every where she went, Alice always mentally thought about what outfit people were wearing and how she could improve it.

"Hello Ms. Brandon. I'd like you to meet the new student who is joining us today. As you know, you will be showing him around the school for the next two periods. Follow me."

Alice did as she was told and was brought to the head's office. It was a large room with purple walls and grey flooring. The thing that brightened it up were the flowers that Mrs Monday had put around the room, and of course her beautiful dog, Daisy.

"Right Mr. Whitlock, I would like you to meet the head of the school council. She will be your guide for the next two hours."

Whitlock. Alice was sure she had heard that name somewhere before, and then she realised why. When Mrs Monday moved so that the new student was in her eyesight, she recognised him immediately.

Oh No.

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will explain why she's 'Oh No - ing'. Please review as it would really help and it would inspire me to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Whitlock. Alice was sure she had heard that name somewhere before, and then she realised why. When Mrs Monday moved so that the new student was in her eyesight, she recognised him immediately.

Oh No.

He winked at Alice and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hi I'm Jasper, we've already met haven't we?"

If Alice hadn't of met him before, she would have been drooling over him and would have told Rosalie all about their meeting. He had a southern american accent and was extremely tall and muscular. He had honey blonde hair that was exactly the shade of Rosalie's and it stuck out in all directions upwards. He was amazingly beautiful, but a past experience had ruined it.

_Flashback to Saturday_

_Alice was walking down the high street after going to a dress fitting for her father's party. She stops to get something to eat in mcdonalds but turns round and splats tomato ketchup all over a tall body and falls to the ground._

_"Why don't you watch where you're going dwarf!"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_Alice looks up and gasps at the boy in front of her. He smiles to show he was joking, but Alice takes offence anyway. She always had a problem with being so small. She tried to pull herself together after being completely taken back by the boy in front of her, who. judging by his accent is somewhere from the in the south of America._

_"Just because we aren't all tall like you, doesn't mean you can make us feel worse!"_

_"You're not the one who has to go around with ketchup down the front of their shirt!"_

_Alice looks down at the ground and stares at the mess below. She didn't want to apologise to this rude person. He went down to her level and whispered in her ear._

_"Look, I know you like me, so why not join the queue of girls sitting at the table in the corner. If you're lucky, you'll get a kiss later."_

_She could not believe a person could love themselves so much. She was embarrassed about ruining his shirt, which when she looked was pretty nice, not like some of the clothes the boys at her school wore. His mum probably dressed him(italics), she thought. Alice gathered all her strength and smiled flirtashiously (sorry dont know how to spell it). She gestured for him to come closer to her face and he smiled and did so. Expecting a kiss, he moved straight towards her face and received a powerful punch in the face._

_Alice ran out of the mcdonalds with her food and got on the bus to go home._

_Back to monday _

"Ms Brandon?"

Alice came out of her daze and looked up at Mrs Monday who had a worried expression on her face.

"Yes Miss?"

"So glad you could rejoin us, please escort Mr. Whitlock out of my office and give him the tour of the school. Make sure he knows where his class is for period three."

Alice and Jasper walked out of the room. Alice, who was feeling rather uncomfortable decided that she would rather not have a conversation with someone who teased small people and so without speaking, led him to the canteen.

"This is the canteen. You can buy food here at break and lunch."

She quickly moved on and went towards the science block which was east of the school. She went through all the classes that Jasper had on his timetable and showed him where his classrooms were in this block.

Alice received a text message and wondered if Jasper would tell anyone if she looked at it. Who cares? She thought. She pulled her mobile out of her bag and a dissaproving tone came from behind her.

"You know, you really shouldn't be doing that. "

"And what are you going to do about it, Mr every-girl-on-the-planet-loves-me?"

"Well, Mrs Monday seems to have taken a particular shine to me. All I have to do is hint that i've seen you looking at messages and it's your head down the toilet."

Alice rolled her eyes and continued to look at the messages on her phone from Rosalie and Jessica.

_Hey Ali, have you met the new boy? Is he gorge? I'm in english, bring him round the front so I can see him. Rose..x_

_Where are ya? Cudn't find ya & mr. m is havin a fit...Jess ;)_

She replied as quickly as possible, trying to ignore the annoying sighs coming from Jasper.  
The english blocks bottom floor had a whole wall made of glass. This was the school's attempt to modernise it's structure. Anyone who walked round the front could be seen, expecially if you were in room 29. Rosalie was in room 29 and wanted to see the new boy.

Alice took him round to the english block and stopped right in front of Rosalie's desk so she could get a good view of Jasper.

"This is the english block, this is the classroom you'll be in on third period. You get in through the other way which I'll show you later."

"Is there any particular reason a complete _babe_ is staring at me between texting and(italics) writing in her book?"

Alice cringed mentally when Jasper mentioned the word _babe_. It was true. Her best friend was absolutely stunning, every boy noticed her and very few were worth the effort she made to make herself look even better. Even though she was only fifteen, she was easily the best looking girl in Folkstone. When you meet her parents you can see why, her mum looks like an ex-supermodel only, she was a healthy weight.

Rosalie was trying very hard to look like she wasn't staring at the students at the other side of the glass. She tried to concentrate on her work, while trying to text Alice and stare at them both at the same time. She found it extremely difficult, but once she had finished texting she did an over exaggerated wink at Alice and got back to her work.

The second that Rosalie had put her phone away, Alice's phone beeped.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Jasper was curious. He thought this girl was beautiful, of course even better if she was tiny, brunette and utterly disinterested in him.

"Yup." Alice looked down at her message.

_OMG OMG OMG. He is fit!ask him out 4 me! Rose..x_

"So..Jasper, you like Rosalie huh? Do you wanna go out with her sometime? She'd ask you herself only she's busy at the moment."

"Sure." _But I'd like to go out with you more._

Jasper really liked Alice, she was pretty and small, she knew how to dress well and she would be perfect to just wrap her arm around his and hang on to his every word for a few weeks. That's how long it usually took for him to find something better.

Jasper waved and Alice turned to see Rosalie blush and look down at her work, so she rolled her eyes and walked off. Secretly she loved the fact that he would follow - not that she'd ever tell anyone. She would have to keep up appearances and remain frosty to Jasper. She showed him around the rest of the school and where to go to get into his classroom for third period and left him at the canteen to meet Rosalie and Jessica.

"Rose, I don't know why I asked Jasper, you have Emmett. He's my brother and if he finds out, he'll kill me!"

"Relax mighty pixie, just tell him, I'm busy all week and I can't go out."

"Who, Emmett?"

"No, Jasper! I really like Emmett, I don't want to ruin it because of him."

"Good. Besides, Jasper's a bit of a player, i've met him before. He picked on me because of my size and then told me if I sit down at his table with the other 500 girls that were there, I MIGHT get a kiss!"

Emmett came up to the girls and hugged Rosalie from behind and they quickly kissed when the teacher wasn't looking. Alice only half listened to the conversation because behind her was Jasper Whitlock and his gang of girlie followers who laughed at every joke he made. He lent back on his chair until she could feel the body heat rolling off of him. Alice shivered and Jessica watched her every move suspiciously. Jessica knew that something was wrong with the way that Alice behaved whenever Jasper was near.

At the end of the day, Alice didn't stay behind to wait for Jessica to walk home. She walked home herself. She did her homework, she had dinner, she watched t.v and then she went to bed.

That night she had another strange dream.

**Review Review Review...please? I uploaded another chapter on the same day because I was completely bored.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to EdwardsBellaXO22**** for reviewing! **

At the end of the day,Alice didn't stay behind to wait for Jessica to walk home. She walked home herself. She did her homework, she had dinner, she watched t.v and then she went to bed.

That night she had another strange dream.

It was one of the dreams that always seemed to actually happen, like she was psychic, like she could see the future. She knew this because the strange feeling that she was left with the next day. Like knowing something that you shouldn't because it shouldn't be possible.

_Alice's Dream_

_She jumped onto his back and kissed his neck_.

_"Thank you." He whispered and sighed. He put her down and kissed her passionately. He held her hand and they looked into each others eyes while surrounded by laughter of unknown people._

_"I love you"  
_"I love you too."

_Alice and Jasper turned to the laughter and laughed at a man's joke._

_End of Alice's Dream_

She jumped out of bed and into the shower. She ran down the stairs and had her breakfast without even noticing her parents watching television in the next room. She was, one day, even if it wasn't for a long time, one day, going to be with Jasper Whitlock, and he wasn't going to use her, he was going to love her. She scowled at her enthusiasm.

She had to be convincing, thinking about him in any way at all would leave cracks in her acting performance. She straightened her hair so that it spiked out in it's usual style and put on her halter neck top, jeans,biker jacket and beige and black wedge shoes. (**picture on profile**).

She thought about things that she would do today, sleepover at Rosalie's,P.E with Jasper's class, Bella's baby was born yesterday, she'd have to text Edward to congratulate them, maybe Jasper would talk to her today. No! All she kept thinking about was Jasper. It had to stop.

**Be my inspiration, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You to Jess-Alice Cullen for reviewing to chapter 3 and giving me an idea.**

She thought about things that she would do today, sleepover at Rosalie's,P.E with Jasper's class, Bella's baby was born yesterday, she'd have to text Edward to congratulate them, maybe Jasper would talk to her today. No! All she kept thinking about was Jasper. It had to stop.

Through all her daydreaming, Alice had completely lost track of time. She had ten minutes to get to school. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door, trying hard not to trip over in her shoes. Alice found they were hard to walk in, but they made her seem a bit taller. Alice was only 4"9 **(I say that because she's only 15, she's got time to grow yet)**, but those heels made her a couple of inches taller.

She got through the gates but found that everyone was going to lessons.

"Shit!"

Alice ran into the first building but was knocked over by a tall figure. She looked up and a hand was offered out to help her, Jasper Whitlock.

"You know, you really should stop knocking me over."

He ducked his head, Alice knew from books that this was something about being brought up in the south. The men always acted like gentlemen, maybe not this boy.

"I'm sorry."

_O.k so he's got some manners._ She thought to herself, _he did apologise after all._

"You're a stupid little pixie, you know that?"

Maybe not.

She ignored the hand and jumped up, she continued to run to the office to sign in, she would have to forge a note from her mum. She stopped to write the note on an old staircase, one that led to a room no students had ever been in. Not that it interested her, it smelled horrible.

She gave the note to the secretary who told her there was no need for her to have a detention and told her to hurry along to her first lesson. P.E, what a great start. Changing in those rooms were scary, the tree's always brushed against the skylight, and she could never quite reach the switch to turn off the light once she'd taken her shoes off and was ready...

"Sorry I'm late miss, here's my note."

Alice handed the note to Mrs Matthews who looked at her dissaprovingly, she had never liked Alice.

_At least she's already changed, that will save some time instead of wasting my lesson._

"Right, well go stand by the trampolines, you'll have to go with Mr Mayhew's group since there's no room in our class."

Year 11, Jasper's class. Alice secretly liked this but tried to look upset. She didn't want to seem to happy in front of him, not if she wanted him to think she didn't like him. But it was ridiculous, all she had to like him for was her dream and his looks. She'd have to get to know him for that dream to become true.

Jasper looked around to see Alice walking towards his class. She would have to join them and Jasper loved the way that when she frowned at him, she looked like she wanted to smile. He wondered if this was how she always frowned, it was strange and beautiful, maybe he'd try and invite her to a party he'd been invited to. He was fed up of all the bimbo's he'd been going with. He liked them for about two days and then it was time to find someone new. Maybe she'd last a couple of weeks. He could place a bet with James to see how long he could last with her. The most it would be is a month, then she'd be forgotten.

He moved over to were she was standing to talk to her, only then did he see her act drop. It was only for a second but the corners of her mouth turned into a half smile, like she realised what she was doing and stopped herself.

**Please review and give me inspiration to write more. Plus it always helps if you can give me tips on what I could add to make the story better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to EdwardsBellaXOX22 and karenc28 for reviewing..x**

He moved over to where she was standing to talk to her, only then did he see her act drop slightly. It was only for a second but the corners of her mouth turned into a half smile, like she realised what she was doing and stopped herself.

"Hey, dwarfie, what are you doing in my class?"

"I was late. Do you even know my name? I would prefer that instead of _dwarfie_ or _pixie_."

Jasper frowned. He didn't know her name. He knew her surname was Brandon, but he'd never heard her first name. Alice noticed his frowns and went on.

"If you want to know, please tell me."

She was trying to keep it subtle, but she wanted him to know her, she wanted that vision type dream to come true. More than anything.

"I seem to have given you a bad impression, let's start again. I'm Jasper, and you are?"

Alice was about to introduce herself but noticed he wasn't fully interested. He was busy staring at Lauren West who was walking across to talk to the teacher. Thinking of ways he could talk to her. Reasons, excuses, etc..

"Over here."

"Huh?"

"Me, I am over here, not there. When you actually want to know, tell me. Otherwise, go back to your weird fantasies about _Lauren_."

The way she said Lauren's name with distate clearly told Jasper she was not a big fan of the beautiful girl that was talking to Mr Mayhew. This was a mistake, especially if he wanted to get on this tiny girl's good side.

Alice ignored Jasper after that and he sloped back to where he had previously been standing. She confused him, he was so used to every girl falling at his feet, usually they didn't notice when he was ogling some other girl, but she did. She was too busy to bother with him. To her, Jasper was just another sad player, not worth her time. That's what he thought anyway.

For the rest of the day, Jasper thought of ways to apologise, it would help if he knew her name. He couldn't just shout 'Oi!' that would be rude. He thought about asking James, his little brother was in her year, maybe he would know. What about Emmett Brandon? He was her brother, he would definately know.

In geography, Jasper stopped Emmett at the start to ask about his little sister.

"Hey, your sister, what's her name?"

"Mary, why?"

Jasper shrugged, trying to look nonchalent. He did NOT want Emmett to know that he was after his sister. He knew about older brothers and it was not pretty when they found out.  
Emmett saw through Jasper's act straight away, he was good at this. Mary must have tried to lie to him a lot.

"Jasper, I'm warning you, stay away from her. She's not like any other girl you can just forget. She's my sister, and if you hurt her, I will have to crush you."

Jasper gulped loudly. Emmett was huge and muscley and as far as the rumours had told him, he had never lost a fight. Jasper was tall but nothing compared to Emmett. It was strange to think that Emmett and Mary had come from the same family. They were completely different. She was small and fiesty and he was tall and scary. They both were known for there fiery temper. Maybe they weren't completely different.

At lunch, Jasper asked Lauren to be his date to Emmett Brandon's party, Lauren squealed a very high pitched squeal and went to tell all her friends, but Jasper ignored them. He was busy thinking about Mary. Maybe she would be at the party. She wasn't the type to shy away from a crowd, she would probably be there.

After school he ran out of the gates to catch up with her, he wanted to make sure she was there so Emmett wouldn't get any more suspicious than he needed to be. It would DEFINATELY make his suspicious if he asked where she was.

"Mary!Wait!"

"Sssshh!"

Alice grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the path. What was he thinking?Yelling her real name out like that? Couldn't he see how horrible it sounded? She slapped his arm and he flinched. She may have been tiny, but she was nearly as strong as Emmett. Despite what he may think, Alice could protect herself.

"Owww! I wanted to ask you if you were going to the party tonight. Why did you hit me?"

"Of course, I'm going to be there, it's at my house and I hit you because you used my name, you asked Emmett didn't you?"

"Yes I did. You want to be called Pixie? Or do you prefer Dwarfie?"

"No. It's Alice actually."

She walked off without saying goodbye and Jasper walked the other way. So she called herself Alice. Why would she do that? Where did that name come from?

**Please review, thanks..x**


	6. Chapter 6

Getting ready for the party, Alice had invited Rosalie and Jessica over. She had told them to bring a few outfits each and they would decide together which looked best.

**(all outfit's are on profile to look at)**

Jessica had chosen a teal strapless dress with a bow around the side of the waist. Alice had given her a pair of white heels for her birthday which she also wore and Rosalie lent her a white bangle for her outfit.

Rosalie had chosen a feather print dress which had a low cut V back. She had put a pair of satin shoe boots with it.

Alice had chosen a pink top with one spagetti strap and a miniskirt with a frayed hem. Her favourite Christian Laboutin shoes had no longer fit her size 1 feet (**I'm not sure what size that is in the US, but it's super small for a 15 year old in the UK**), moving her up to size 2. She had to wear a pair of Sheriff style studded shoes which weren't entirely matching to the rest of her outfit, but it was the best she had. No-one except a complete fashion freak like her would notice, not at the party anyway.

Jasper was one of the first to arrive at the Brandon house. They party had barely started, the music was on and the drinks were out, but there wasn't anything going on. Jasper didn't care, although he noticed that the houses in England were a lot smaller than back home.

Alice and Emmett however, had an abnormaly large house, it was a mansion. They must have important parents. No wonder everyone was going on about their party tonight. It was the biggest house in the town.

Soon everyone started pouring in and three girls walked down the spiral staircase. The girl in the middle was _beautiful_.Jasper soon remembered he had a particularly squeaky girl on his arm, and anymore whining from her would cause his eardrum to burst. Without saying hello to the hosts of the party, we moved out to the glassroom with the swimming pool and Jasper sat on a deck chair. Lauren went to sit on his lap, normally he would have happily obliged but today he apologised, causing her to fall into the chair, while he got another one for himself.

"Is something up baby?"

Lauren moved over to kneel by the deck chair Jasper was sitting in and stroked his hair. Before he could answer, five girls, all in miniskirts and bikini tops, sat by his chair and tried to comfort him by stroking his arms and hair and head.

Alice usually enjoyed parties but wanted to find Jasper. She knew that he would be surrounded by girls so she wouldn't be able to talk to him, this thought made her miserable. She went into the garden and sat on the swinging chair right at the end of the garden.

Jasper had watched her as she walked past the glass. He wondered if she wanted to be alone. He was going to ignore her. Alice WAS going to be going to the next party with him. Even if he had to ditch all his other girls for a few weeks.

"Stay here girls, I'll be back."

The little crowd of Jasper followers all whined at the same time as they watched him walk out towards the end of the garden. They thought about following him, but decided that this would be the best way to ensure they never got a date with him and so they splashed their legs in the pool.

"Hello. Can I sit with you?"

Alice looked up and saw her perfect dream boy. She'd dreamt about Jasper everynight since her strange, vision-like dream. Some of them had been visions and some of them hadn't. All were perfect.

"Sure, where are your groupies?"

"By the pool."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a moment, both thinking about conversation starters. Jasper was the first to break the silence.

"Why do you call yourself Alice? What's wrong with Mary?"

Alice sighed. Everyone asked this. She had to explain to all the teachers AND the students at school that she hated that name, she insisted that everyone called her Alice.

"My full name is Mary Alice Brandon. Mary is so horrible and old fashioned. Alice isn't much better, but it suits me and it's pretty in a way. Any other name I pick wouldn't make sense."

Jasper was happy that she was talking to him. He wanted to learn about her, she seemed interesting.

"So, what do you like doing, I don't know much about you, so nows the perfect chance."

"What about your followers? Have you ever got to know any of them? Or aren't they worth it. Are you too superior to talk to them?"

"Ouch."

"I'm not going to apologise. I'm right."

Jasper knew she was. He knew their names, he knew they were all gorgeous, he knew they were all brainless, but that was it.

"O.k. No I haven't got to know them. 20 questions?"

"10's easier, you go first."

"Do you have any other brothers or sisters, apart from Emmett?"

"Yes, I have a brother called Edward. He has a wife called Bella and I have a niece called Renesmee. Where are you actually from?"

"Texas. What is your favourite thing to do?"

"Easy, shopping, don't hold it against me. I want to design when I'm older, I'm really into fashion. Do you have any siblings?"

"I had a little sister called Charlotte."

"Had?"

"JAZZY BABY!"

Lauren walked up to the end of the garden in her white hotpants and crop top. Alice thought she looked like a tart. If she added leggings underneath and a oversized top instead of that crop top maybe, but still it wouldn't improve it by much, Alice thought it was just Lauren that made it look tarty.

"We'll continue this later?"

Alice's heart did a little leap, he wanted to talk to her again. She hoped she would forget about his past tense when he talked about his sister. This seemed like a family matter, she didn't want to upset him, she knew if she remembered, she would probably mention it.

"Sure."

"Jazzy, what are you doing with _her_?"

Lauren used emphasis on 'her'. This made Alice want to jump up and make a sarcastic comment but she bit her tongue and continued to swing the seat she was sitting on.

"You better stay away from her, you're _mine_.We can't have _half_ a person stealing you away."

Jasper was going to protect Alice, he didn't like the way Lauren talked about her. Alice was a great person but before he could get a chance to speak. Alice jumped in.

"You know what we were doing Lauren? We were talking. Do you ever do that? Probably not, you'd have nothing to talk about. To have an intelligent conversation, you'd need a brain."

"No we don't talk, we're too busy for that, we have other things to do besides talk."

Jasper put his hands out to stop them from attacking each other. He wanted to protect Alice, but from her slap that afternoon he knew it was more likely to be Lauren who would be torn to shreds.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come on Jazzy, let's go. The girls are waiting."

Before any of them knew it, Alice had jumped up to Jasper and thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him, because of her size her feet didn't touch the ground, so he bent his knee's to make it easier. She still stood on her tiptoes as she crushed her lips against his. She pushed away from him and walked off, there was a crowd of people watching. She blushed and carried on walking, only thinking about how much she had liked the kiss.

Jasper was too shocked to speak, Alice had kissed him. He knew she was different, she wasn't just another girl. He liked her, he really liked her. More than he'd ever liked any other girl before.

**Please review, any idea's for the story?**


	7. Chapter 7

It was the morning after the party. Alice hoped that what had happened was all a dream. But it couldn't of been, Alice had had another vision that night.

_Flashback to dream_

_"I,Mary Alice Brandon. Promise to love you for now, forever, for always."_

_Alice cringed when she said her own name, making her groom smile even wider._

_"I, Jasper Whitlock. Promise to love you for now, forever, for always."_

_End of dream_

Marriage?!?She'd only just talked to him for longer than a minute for the first time, now her dreams were telling her they would be married?! As unlikely as it seemed, Alice had always trusted these visions and so thought nothing more of it, got dressed and went to school.

She noticed that she was getting a lot of stares, from girls there were a lot of deathly glares. As she walked past Jasper, he smiled sympathetically and she looked down to the ground and kept walking, at least he didn't walk towards her, that could have made the glares only that much worse, if it was even possible.

At lunch she was walking to the canteen when she was grabbed by the elbows and pulled into a cupboard she didn't even know was there.

"Hey!"

"Ssssh!"

Alice felt for the wall and found the light switch, she turned on the light and found that Jasper was facing the wrong way. He turned around and smiled, she so desperately wanted to smile back, but yesterday, she had let her act drop completely, and he was nothing more than a player, she had to bring her act back up to the normal standard. That meant no friendly smiles, and DEFINATELY no more kisses.

"I wanted to talk about last night."

"Of course you do. Look, it didn't mean anything. Lauren was annoying the hell out of me, and then she picked on my size. You know how I feel about people picking on my size. So when she said you were hers, I tried to make her doubt her own words."

She felt bad for lying to him. What she really wanted to say was 'My visions tell me that someday I'll love you and I want to get to know you and I kissed you 'cos I really like you' but she couldn't do that.

"How did that work for you?"

"Don't know yet. Has she said anything?"

"No, she's been quiet the whole time. She's usually the loudest."

"Well then, yes, it worked rather well."

They stood in silence for a while until Jasper broke the silence. He noticed he was always the one to do this. He thought that maybe she had nothing to say, but inside her head, a million questions were buzzing.

"Alice, I really like you, more than I've liked anyone."

Alice sighed. This was an awkward subject to talk about. She liked him too, but he was a risky choice. She'd always told herself, it was never worth picking someone who was likely to cheat on you within a week. Even if they were willing to change.

"Jasper, I like you too, but the way you are, it wouldn't work out. I would never cheat and you would cheat enough for the both of us, more than for both of us, enough for about 5 couples."

"Please Alice, I can change!"

"Can you?"

Alice walked out of the cupboard and straightened out her clothing. She had to go to a school council meeting so she would not be late for any lessons, but she didn't want Jasper to be late any more than they already were. The whole way through the meeting, Alice thought about what had been said between them. She knew that if he really tried, he could change. But it would be hard and it could make him unhappy. Why would she want him to unhappy?

At lunch, she sat down at her usual table and told Jessica and Rosalie about her problems.

"Don't worry Ali, he's not worth it."

"Yeah, you made the right choice."

"Did I?"

They both nodded and Alice dropped the subject to eat lunch. Her eyes kept wandering to the table where Jasper was sat. He didn't look at her, he kept spinning the cap to the bottle of water he had bought on the table. Any girl that came near him, he would swat away like an annoying fly.

_Oh well, he'll be back to normal in a few days_

He wasn't. Everyday was the same, and everyone on the table grew more and more miserable, he was obviously usually the life and soul - the entertainer of the group, the one who knew how to make you smile, how to make you laugh. His feeling low had set everyone on his table in a downcast mood.

A school dance was set up, the council decided to do something similar to what the American's had. It was formal and it was girls choice. The date wasn't yet set, but it wouldn't be earlier than 3 months away.

_2 and a half months later_

The school dance was set, it was a month away and Jasper had perked up. He was going to ask Alice, he didn't care that it was girls choice, he wanted to go, and he wanted to go with her.

"Alice?"

She turned around and her face was mixed with anxiousness and sadness.

"I was wondering, I know it's girls choice, but would you go to the dance with me?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Why? Are you a lesbian or something? You never go on dates with anyone!"

Her face nearly turned red from anger and her eyes flashed. She looked like she would burn a hole through his head just by looking at him.

"Just because a girl doesn't want to go with you, doesn't mean she is a lesbian. I do go on dates, just not recently and for your information. God, you really think everyone loves you don't you, well I've got news for you they don't. Plus, I've already asked someone."

She said the words before she could stop herself. Alice had not asked anyone, nor was she planning too. She wasn't planning to go, if she wouldn't let herself go with Jasper, then she wouldn't go with anyone. Now she had to. She felt like an utter idiot at that moment.

"Yeah? Who?"

She looked around for someone at the other end of the room and saw him. Tall, not bad looking and funny. He would do, and he knew Jasper, even better.

"James Hunt."

"Ja-"

He was speechless, Alice walked off with a smug smile on her face and ran towards James. She grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and dragged him outside of the canteen.

"You're not going with anyone to the dance are you?"

"Nah.."

"Good, you're going with me."

"I am?"

"Yep. Also, if anyone asks, I asked you a week ago, ok?"

"O.K"

He shrugged and walked back into the canteen. Now the panic was over, Alice took in a few deep breaths before walking to her locker and reapplying her make-up.

**Please be my inspiration and review. It really helps and if people review it makes me want to write more for my readers because I know there are people who are reading them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to EdwardsBellaXOX22 for reviewing..x**

It was the day of the dance and Alice had her dress on. She was wearing a long dress that she had had to buy in the petite section AND have fitted so it didn't trail ridiculously behind her like a 5 year old dressing up and putting a quilt round her as a dress. It was beautiful and it made Alice feel like a princess **(picture on profile)**. She's never been to a formal dance before, her dad had never let her go to any of the parties he organised or attended. He'd told her that once she was 16 she was allowed to go. Only one more year left, she'd been having the same dress fitted and changed to go with the styles every year since he'd told her that.

She was picked up by James who commented on her dress. He took her in his car to the school, the dance was being held in the hall. The gym was horrible and sweaty and would have been too small. The room which held the drinks was nearly as large as the gym anyway.

"I'll get some drinks."

"O.K"

James went into the other room to get some drinks and Alice went to the middle of the floor to say hi to her friends.

"Rosalie!"

"Hey Ali!"

Rosalie went over and gave Alice a quick hug before returning to dance with Emmett, who winked over Rosalie's head.

Alice went to speak to Jessica who was dancing with Mike.

"Jess! I didn't know you were going with Mike. You kept that quiet!"

Jessica blushed and looked up at Mike.

"Mike, can you get me a drink please?"

He nodded and left, Jessica sighed and looked back at Alice.

"I asked him as soon as I found out there was going to be a dance. No one asked me who I was going with, so I didn't tell anyone. That's it really. Plus, everyone thinks Mike is a creep, I like him though."

"Good for you Jess! I came with James."

"Oh I know, the whole school was talking about you. Wondering why you weren't going with Jasper."

James returned with two plastic cups which had a blue liquid inside. Alice would have rather not known what was inside and so didn't drink any. She went to get herself a drink and left James standing in the middle of a group of people he didn't know.

Along the drinks table there were many different colours, she asked Mrs Monday what each flavour was and she found that she was safest sticking with blue. She went back to the hall and started to dance with her friends and James.

After an hour and a half the slow dances came on. Everyone grabbed their partners and Alice and James were right in the middle of the floor.

"You know, you should have said yes when Jasper asked you."

"What?"

"He's changing. He _really_ likes you, he's not gone out with a girl since you rejected him."

Alice looked around the hall to see him slow dancing with Lauren, the same girl again. He wasn't paying attention to Lauren, he was staring right at the space she was in. She wondered how he could see her, she was so small, expecially with Rosalie and Emmett in the way. But somehow he managed it.

"He's with Lauren right now. He can't be that distraught."

"Yeah, but normally Jasper would have got a different date. Lauren's been his only date since the party, she'd think they're serious, except that he's still miserable."

Jasper was miserable. He could just make out the outline of Alice's spiky hairdo in the flashing lights, she was good at slow dancing, how she managed in that long dress he didn't know. It must have kept getting in the way of her feet, it should have done anyway. It must have been a girl thing. None of the girls except the extra clumsy ones fell over their dress.

Alice continued to watch Jasper and Lauren dancing and he turned his attention to his date. Lauren looked up, kissed him and then lent her head on his chest while dancing. It didn't look very comfortable. Especially when you're trying to dance.

"I'm sorry James, but I'm not in the mood to dance, I'm going home."

"O.K. I'll get my coat."

"No, it's fine. Look, Victoria is over there, I know she was going to ask you before I decided to ask you."

Alice left the hall and James went to ask Victoria to dance. He found she was a lot easier to talk to since she was taller, eye contact was a lot easier. Alice was still nice though and it seemed, a better slow dancer. Victoria was better at the fast dances.

Alice walked out of the school in her dress and walked around randomly. She had no idea where she was going, her house was quite a while away and in the dark, she couldn't tell if she'd even gone down the right turning.

In the end she knew she was lost, but couldn't be bothered to turn around and go back the way she came, she wasn't even sure which way that was. She heard lot's of cars driving down the road next to her but she was busy thinking about why she felt like this.

Jasper. She liked him enough to care that Lauren had kissed him, and he hadn't resisted. She knew she felt like this, but she hadn't _let_ herself feel like this. Mainly because she knew that his behaviour towards girls would lead her to feeling like this, completely miserable.

If he liked her so much, why hadn't he bothered more? He moped around for ages and then asked her out again _once_ more. It wasn't like he'd really tried. Then she realised that it was the feeling of rejection. It _hurt_, and she wouldn't have allowed herself to go out with him. It was her fault that he hadn't asked her more. She felt like whacking herself round the head with her shoe, but she was worried that she might get dirt on her forehead and glass in her foot.

She heard a motorbike stop behind her and a large person get off. There was no reason to stop all the way out here, there was a strange person stopping in the middle of nowhere.

Uh Oh.

She thought about running, but she wasn't very fast, she could scream however, and the punches her brother had taught her to do were enough to knock someone out.  
The person grabbed her arm and she carried out her plan. She screamed, turned round, jumped and punched the man in the eye, but it wasn't enough, she went to punch them again this time in the stomach, it was easier to reach.

"Arghhhhhhhhh! Alice stop!"

She didn't listen and was pushed to the ground, how did this creep know her name?

She looked up to take in her kidnapper and saw a man in a tuxedo. He prefered to kidnapp young girls formally did he? The man crouched down on the ground and spoke again.

"Alice, god, you punch like your brother. Ow."

The accent. It was beautiful, a beautiful southern accent. Southern american anyway. Jasper.

"Jasper! Oh my god! I'm sorry, I thought you were some kind of weirdo."

She jumped up and brushed the dirt of the back of her dress, it was going to leave a permanant mark. She offered her hand, she giggled. Their roles had switched. He was the one on the ground and she was the one offering the help.

"Something funny?"

He took her hand and she pulled him up.

"Yeah, usually it's me that gets knocked over."

"You did. You just were quicker than me to get up."

Alice looked at him and smiled. But what was he doing here? He was supposed to be at the dance with Lauren.

"Why are you here? What about Lauren? Whe -"

Jasper cut her off, he knew all the answers to her question, he didn't need time to think about it.

"You seem to be lost, James told me you'd left without him and so I went round to find you. I left Lauren with Tyler. I wanted to help you."

He bowed and then went to stand beside his motorbike.

"Would you like a ride home, little lady?"

She smiled and nodded, there was no other way to get home and she was happy to see him. Very happy, perhaps her visions would come true after all. She had started to give up on them.  
Jasper picked her up and put her on the bike. She was worried about her dress getting caught up so she hitched it up to her knee's. Jasper handed her a helmet, which she put on reluctantly, who wants helmet hair? She wrapped her arms around his waist and they rode to her house.

"Thanks Jasper."

He bowed his head and stayed where he was. Alice turned around and saw her parents standing there smiling with a cd player in her mothers hand. She turned it on and it played Amy Grant's- That's What Love Is For. It was an old song but it was one of Alice's favourites.

Alice's mum put down the cd player in the chair and they walked into the house, Alice turned back to face Jasper.

"What's going on?"

He walked towards her and grabbed her hands.

"I called your house and asked your mum to do this, when I saw you go round the corner, I stopped the bike and rung your house, then I went to get you."

"Oh, thank you. How's your eye?"

"It hurts, and I'll have a giant bruise, but for now, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

**When I wrote this, I had no idea if it was long enough, because it was in my notebook. I can't seem to write them longer than 1,700 words. ARGH! LOL. This is the first time lol. 1,853 words. Woop woop! I'm going to aim for 2,000 next time.  
Please please please review..x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again to EdwardsBellaXOX22 and vinvinong86 for reviewing..x**

They carried on dancing until Alice recieved a text from Rosalie.

_Heyy bbe. Dance is ovr. Where'd ya go?Rose..x_

Alice sighed and put her phone next to the cd player. They had been dancing for a while now. At least twenty minutes and if it was the end of the dance, Jasper would have to leave.

"The dance is over at school, you better get going."

Jasper kissed her hand, twirled her round and bowed. Alice laughed and he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He waved goodbye and left. She smiled and turned off the cd. Her mother walked out of the house and put an arm around her shoulder.

"He's a nice boy Alice, give him a chance."

"You don't know what he's like."

"Oh I do, he told me _everything_ on the phone. He apologised to _me_ about his behaviour of all people!"

They sat in silence for a while and looked at the stars, trying to make out the constellations in the sky. They couldn't, they weren't any good at that sort of thing. It was Alice's father who knew about the stars. But they didn't move, it was nice sitting out in the dark. But it was very late and Alice still had school in the morning, so she quickly slipped out of her dress and into the shower to let the heat release the tension in her muscles and went to bed.

That night Alice had a vision.

_Alice's Dream/Vision_

_Alice walked round to the corner to see Lauren and Jasper kiss. She ran the other way and Jasper chased her but she ran into the girls toilets._

_She stayed there and cryed, lots of people came to try and get her to come out and she wouldn't, eventually her mum came to collect her and took her home._

_End of Dream/Vision_

She woke up and tried to shake the feeling away. It was horrible to think that this would happen. She knew if she didn't try to stop it, then it would happen. But how could she, smother him with her attention and he would try and escape and go to Lauren, ignore him and he would go to Lauren. Whatever she did, he would end up going to Lauren.

Why? He couldn't change? Alice knew that she couldn't just say she didn't want to see him anymore, she couldn't tell him she had visions, everyone would think she was a freak. She'd have to trust him.

At school he waited for her outside the gate, even though she was always one of the first there, he still managed to be there early. He gave her a quick kiss before they went in through the school gate and waited for their friends.

At lunch, Jasper sat with Alice and her friends. He got a few glares from Emmett, but he seemed to handle the situation well. He even sent away Lauren and his other followers. Now she had to see how well _she_ could handle the glares. Not that she hadn't been on the receiving end of them before.

Jasper laughed and joked and with the rest of Alice's friends but Alice was thinking. He'd sent Lauren away but how long could he keep that up? She shook herself mentally. She was thinking about all this way too much.

After school, she went to see Edward, his wife and her niece Renesmee. She was beautiful. She had his bronze hair and Bella's brown eyes. Alice could have sat and held the baby for hours. However, when it came to nappy changing time, she was absolutely fine with giving her back. It really stunk the room out.

_Three weeks later_

Alice reapplied her makeup in the girls toilets. So far there had been only happiness between her and Jasper. He hadn't looked at another girl since in front of her. She bet he had when she wasn't with him but what boy doesn't? She loved Jasper, even Emmett had kind of accepted him. At least, he'd stopped glaring at him all through lunch.

Still, whenever Lauren was around she worried that he would give in, or when she was alone that she'll turn a corner and see them together. As much as she tried, she couldn't shake the vision from her memory.

Jasper excused himself from doubled french to go to the toilet. Really it was just an excuse to get away, he hated french. What was the point? He didn't want to learn it anyway, stupid language. **(I mean no offense to the French, but some people say this for no reason when their irritated in my class, I like to mention that I never say anything like this because I'm fluent in the language since my dad moved to France when I was 3)** He headed towards the toilet with his hall pass, hoping that no teacher would stop him, he really didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Hello Jazzy."

Jasper turned around and saw Lauren standing there, trying to attempt to make a sexy face but looking more like she had an irritating twitch. He nodded and turned to walk away, hoping she would get the point.

"Jazzy wait."

He sighed, he really wished she would stop talking to him. He wasn't in a particularly great mood. He did as asked and she tottered towards him in her heels that made her nearly as tall as him. She was struggling to walk but she'd wanted to look her best when she saw him.  
She stopped a bit away from him and then did a run up and jumped onto his front, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Lauren no-"

Before Jasper could remove her, she forced a kiss onto him and he heard a gasp. He looked round and saw Alice looking down at the ground and shaking her head. She hadn't seen what had happened properly and had assumed she knew what was going on.

Alice thought this meant her vision had come true. She ran towards the girls toilets, exactly like her vision. She heard Jasper calling after her but she ignored him and continued to run. She had worn flat shoes and so found it extremely easy to run. She had known this was going to happen and yet she was still crying. It hurt, he couldn't change. Not for her. Not for anyone.

She continued crying throughout the lesson and soon Jessica had to leave the lesson to make sure she was alright, she'd been gone for twenty minutes.

"Ali? You have to come out, Mr M is getting annoyed."

"I'm not coming out, go away Jess."

"Are you crying?"

"No." But a tear spilled over and joined the imaginary puddle of tears that Alice imagined on the floor. She'd known what he was like, and still she let herself love him, she felt like a complete idiot. For trusting him, for ignoring her vision, for all of it.

Jessica walked back to the classroom and told the teacher what Alice had said. She worried about her friend, not only was she crying, but she was going to be the center of all the gossip all day. Mr. Metterean left the room and they had a sub teacher for the rest of the lesson. This could only mean that something was seriously wrong with Alice, that's what she assumed anyway.

At lunch, Alice still hadn't come out of the toilet and now the head teacher was there, trying to coax her out of the cubicle. It sounded completely ridiculous but true. There were five teachers surrounding the cubicle, all trying to talk to her at the same time.

Jasper sat at the table with Rosalie, Jessica, Emmett and Mike. He was silent and Jessica knew that he was the reason. Or at least, he knew what was going on.

"Jasper, would you explain why your girlfriend has locked herself in a cubicle?"

"She saw me kiss Lauren.."

This made Jessica furious. She watched Rosalie and Emmett's expression mirror hers and she watched Emmett turn purple.

"Do you have some kind of death wish? And you sat at this table. I warned you Whitlock." Emmett practically spat in Jasper's face. "I knew she was making a mistake.." Emmett continued to do what he probably thought was mumbling, but with his loud, clear voice, it didn't seem possible.

"Wait let me explain, she didn't get the whole story please!"

"Emmett, sit down." Rosalie tugged at his arm with a look of panic across her face. She was worried about Emmett, not that he would get hurt, she knew he could look after himself, but that he would do something he may regret. After all, he hadn't got the whole story yet.

Jessica hadn't even realised that in his anger, Emmett had risen from his seat, preparing himself to drag Jasper out of the canteen and beat the crap out of him. He listened to Rosalie and sat down, everyone waited until Emmett had a normal complexion before Jessica spoke.

"This better be good."

Jasper explained everything. How he'd wanted to be alone after having french, how Jessica had actually_ thrown_ herself onto him and he'd tried to stop her and Alice had walked in on the bit where she kissed him. Rosalie still doubted him, most boys excuse for cheating was 'she came onto me!' but Jessica believed him. He'd changed, he really loved Alice, he wouldn't do that to her. She dragged Jasper out into the hallway and rung Alice's house, looking round for teachers so that she could hide before they took her phone away.

"What are you doing?" Jasper was confused, why had she dragged him out into the hallway if she wanted to gossip about Alice with her friends on the phone. Did she want him to snatch her phone out of her hands?

"Ringing Alice's parents, her mum will be able to get her out, she's probably the only one who will be able to do it, besides you, but you're not allowed to go in and I doubt that Alice would give you a chance to explain."

"Hello, this is the Brandon residence."

"Hello this is Jessica, I'd like to speak to Mrs Brandon, it's about Alice, sorry, I mean Mary."

"Of course."

Jessica knew the drill very well. The woman at the end of the phone had been one of the maids. This was the only house in Folkstone that had more than one maid. It was always more than 90% likely that a maid would answer the phone instead of the Brandons. That was only if Alice was out, when she was in the percentage was lowered to about 40%. Alice was the sort of person that _ran_ to the phone every time it rang. A little miss socialite. Usually.

"Hello Jessica, what would you like to tell me about Alice?"

"Hello Mrs Brandon, we need your help, Alice won't come out of the school toilets."

Jessica told Alice's mum everything. She told her all about what really happened and why Alice was crying. Mrs Brandon listened quietly until Jessica had finished and told her that she would be at the school immediately.

On arriving at the school, she was met by Mrs Monday.

"Mrs Brandon? I don't believe we rang you yet, how did you know to come to the school?"

Mrs Brandon knew that telling her that a student had rung her would get Jessica into trouble, she was extremely grateful for being told.

"News travels fast when your daughters been crying in the toilets for nearly 4 hours. I believe you should have rung me, oooooh. a good three and a half hours ago. Did you really believe that if you waited until the end of school, she'd come out? I doubt that. You'd have to ring me to come and collect her, which again, you should have done quite a while ago. Now, where is my daughter?"

Mrs Monday didn't argue, she knew she hadn't handled the situation very well and so she took Mrs Brandon to the toilets in which Alice had locked herself in.

"Please could you wait outside so I can talk to my daughter privately?"

"Alice, honey, Jessica rang me and told me everything, I've come to take you home."

"Mum?"

Alice wiped her eyes and brushed down her clothes. She looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were all puffy and red. She had red lines all down her face from her tears. She didn't care what her mum saw her like, but the rest of the school, that was a different matter.

She unlocked the door and stepped out to see her mum standing there with wide eyes. Mrs Brandon had never seen Alice so upset before.

_This boy must have been really important to her. She's never been like this before, especially over a boy._

She grabbed Alice and pulled her into a hug, they walked out of the toilets and the teachers all smiled in sympathy.

"I take it you will be going home now Ms Brandon?"

Alice nodded and walked to the car with her mum. It had been raining and so when she sat looking out of the window in the car, she watched the water drops on the window. When she got home, she sat on the sofa and grabbed a cushion to hold. Mrs Brandon got her a hot water bottle which she held towards her stomach. She laid back and Mrs Brandon stroked her head and held her close. Alice didn't think, she sat there staring at the patterns on the white walls until she felt her eyes droop and she fell asleep.

_Alice's Dream/Vision_

_"Jasper!"_

_Alice ran towards Jasper and hugged him tightly around the waist. He sighed in relief and kissed her forehead. They walked out of a different school to their own and got into a strange looking yellow porsche._

_End of Dream/Vision_

Alice woke up but didn't move. What a joke, was she really such an idiot that she would take him back after this?But she knew from past experience that she shouldn't ignore a vision. She lay there with her eyes closed until all her senses came back to her. She realised she wasn't downstairs anymore, she moved her arm and felt for something recognisable. Her alarm clock - she was in her room.

Alice moved to the top of the stairs and stopped when she heard her parent's talking.

"Jack, it's been two days, I'm worried, when is she going to wake up?"

"She was just very run down. Sylvia, she was crying for quite a while, that had to take a lot out of her."

"I know."

Alice walked down stairs and into the kitchen where her parents were hugging. Her dad smiled and unwrapped her mum from his waist. He twisted Sylvia around and she smiled as soon as she took in the small girl standing in front of her.

"Are you feeling any better Mary?"

"Muuuuuum, it's Alice."

"Fine, good to see that's not changed. But how are you feeling?"

"Tired and hungry. I was really out for two days?"

Sylvia nodded.

"You slept for two days and your still tired? Wow, teenagers really are lazy. How does a bacon sandwich sound?"

"Yep, can you make it though? Jenny does them strangely."

Sylvia laughed and went to the oven. She took out a frying pan and put it on the top. Alice went to sit in the front room where Emmett was sitting with Rosalie.

"Hey, sleepy head."

Rosalie ran over to her and hugged her and Emmett gave them both a huge bear hug. They all sat down around the living room and Rosalie told Alice about all the things she'd missed on t.v which Rosalie had recorded for her on her sky + box.

Once Alice had eaten properly, she looked at her messages to see who'd texted her while she'd been sleeping.

There were ten messages from Jasper, six from Jessica and a few from other people at school.

_Im rlly srry. U dont no the whole stry. pls let me xplain..J_

_Pls dont ignre me. im tllin the truth. pls reply? J_

_pls 4giv me. luv u lots ali..J xx_

_I herd from ur mum, call me wen u wke up..J xx_

_its been 3 hrs. u up yet? J xx_

_5 hrs. r u up? I am srry ali. let me xplain pls? dont ignre me. ring me..J xx_

_Uve been asleep all day yesterday. U gotta b up now? J..xx_

_ur mum sed i can cme visit. hping u wke up while im there..J xx_

_u ddnt wke up..:( get btter soon ali..J xx_

_this is the 3rd day. if ur up call me so we can meet up..J xx_

Wow, he had sent her a _lot_ of texts. Plus, he'd been over to see her. Alice wasn't sure if she wanted to see him again. Not after all that. She went to her mum and showed her all the texts. Alice could tell Sylvia knew something she didn't. She tried to get it out of her, but Sylvia shrugged and told her she'd have to get it from Jasper.

Alice rang him but got his answerphone.

_Hey this is Jasper, leave a message_

"Hi, it's Alice. I've woken up now...ermm..if you get this, meet me at the beach in an hour. Bye."

Then she ran upstairs to get ready.

**Hehe, exactly 3,300 words. I'm getting better at writing longer chapters. However it does means that the story could be finished by the next chapter. Usually my stories would last for about 6 million chapters lol. Anywayz, I'm babbling (as usual). Please review and I should have another chapter uploaded by this evening. I have to go to sleep now as it's 1:40. Good night everyone.. x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed..x**

**I love you all!!!**

Alice went for a quick bath, she was still a bit groggy from her sleeping beauty style sleep and so didn't make a super effort with her clothes. She tried to dress down as much as possible. She put on a green tank top, cropped jeans and black coverses.

The shoes weren't even hers, they were Bella's but she had left them there when Alice had dragged her into her room to make her change into a less plain outfit. She was sure that Bella wouldn't mind.

She rushed out to the front and slowly walked up to the beach. People often came to Folkstone for the day, but today was a cold day, so the beach was deserted, except for one boy. Her heart fluttered and then she shuddered and realised she should have brought a jacket.

She jumped over the concrete wall and walked beside him as he kicked the sand and pebbles. Jasper didn't recognise the small feet, it was probably just some irritating girl in converses come to annoy him. He was too busy to think about that, he was nervous about meeting Alice.

"Excuse me, I'm actually waiting for - "

Jasper was completely taken back when he looked up. Alice looked very different without her normal, more than casual outfits. She was very small without heels on, smaller than expected. She looked different, a little rough around the edges, all that sleeping hadn't done her the good it should have done. She smiled up at him but not her usual happy self. It was a polite smile, one reserved for passers by in the hallway that sometimes catch your line of sight.

"You came.." She sighed and it sounded happy, sort of. Jasper didn't understand her actions at the moment.

"Yes, as soon as I got your message."

"You wanted to explain?"

Alice and Jasper kept on walking along the beach as Jasper explained exactly what happened. Just like he had done with her brother, Rosalie and Jessica. Alice listened to everything, how he felt when he'd heard Lauren's voice, to how he felt when he visited her when she was asleep.

He spoke in such a way that Alice could only believe what he was saying. Her visions didn't show her everything. Jasper took her hands and sighed.

"Come into town with me."

"Can I invite the others?"

Jasper smiled and nodded before handing her his jacket. If she wanted to invite her friends, then she could. If it would make her happy, it would make Jasper happy.

Alice rang Jessica and told her to invite Rosalie and Emmett along, she would meet them there with Jasper. It was only a ten minute walk into town so they decided against going on Jasper's motorbike. They talked about the programmes Alice had missed, ones that she and Jasper watched, but Rosalie didn't. Programmes that Jasper had never heard of that Alice recommended. They did this until Alice decided she was too lazy to walk. He chuckled and she jumped onto his back and snored theatrically the rest of the way which amused Jasper.

They met Jessica who was standing with Rosalie, Emmett and Mike. Mike looked extremely bored and so when they walked over to him hand in hand, Alice tried her best to cheer him up. It didn't work. She gave up on him after about ten minutes and everybody went to eat. After they had finished, they went to sit outside and chat before the girls went shopping and dragged their boyfriend's along. Alice couldn't wait for that part, she had to admit, these shoes were comfy and they went with her outfit, she could see why Bella liked them so much. She stepped back and did a run up and jumped onto Jasper's back. She hardly weighed anything. It was like a feather had landed on him rather than a small girl. Alice laughed and kissed his neck.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear and sighed. Alice felt like this had happened before, her vision! Another one that had come true. She wondered about the other visions. The porsche in the car park at an unknown school, their wedding?

Jasper put Alice down and turned to face her, he kissed her like he hadn't seen her in years rather than days and they looked into each others eyes. Somewhere in the distant a strange buzzing was going on, Emmett had just made a sarcastic comment and the others were laughing.

"I love you Alice."

She couldn't believe it. He had told her he loved her. Alice thought that her heart might burst out of her chest at any moment, it was beating so fast. She threw him a massive grin.

"I love you Jasper."

They turned to face the others while still holding hands. Mike was playing with strands of Jessica's hair, once again looking completely bored. Emmett looked like he was torn between congratulating them and threatening Jasper again and Rosalie and Jessica, they looked like they were both about to cry. They found it so cute! Jasper and Alice both laughed at all the mixed emotions and the faces that portrayed them.

After Jasper had driven Alice home, she handed him back his Jacket and kissed him quickly before going into her house. She ran into the furthest room from people and closed the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After Jasper went to sixth form, they stayed together until he went to university (they were together 3 years basically) before Alice decided that it was best that they split up. They stayed friends for a while but for some reason lost contact. **(dammit when cell phones break and you need to get a new one but cant get the number from your old phone!)**

**That's the end! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review.**

**I'm making a sequel to this. Alice and Jasper just keep getting thrown together don't they? =)  
It'll be called 'Tortured Love', please look out for it in the near future..x**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE:DISCLAIMER

as i recieved a complaint about not writing disclaimers on a website called i have decided to put a disclaimer on all of my stories.

disclaimer: characters are not mine, any of the plots that are from stephenie meyers book series twilight are not mine.

this applies to every chapter in this story.

thanks..x 


End file.
